


Hiking

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Steve, F/M, Hiking, Public Sex, outdoors, roll in the grass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hiking

You and Steve have been hiking for the better part of an hour now and you're tired. Your boots are too tight, the air is too hot, the sun is too bright and your water is too warm. 

"Stevie", you whined. "I need a break." 

He sighed and turned to you. 

"We're only been walking for an hour, (Y/N). You can't be tired." 

"But I am!" 

Steve stopped and took off his backpack. 

"Put this on", he said as he handed you the pack. "And get on my back." You smiled and jumped on him. He made a show up grunting and gasping and struggling to hold you, even though you knew he was strong enough. 

The two of you kept walking and you might have dozed off a few times. 

You saw a clearing with a small pond up ahead and you jumped off his back and started to run. 

"Race ya!", you yelled back. 

"Cheater!", he called. Of course, he caught up to you but let you win because he was so generous. 

You flopped down in the soft grass and Steve took his place beside you. His eyes were sparkling in the sub and you couldn't help but stare. 

"You're pretty.", you whisper. He was about to tell you that he was nothing compared to you (or something of the sorts) but you but him off. "But you'd look better all wet!" 

You pushed his large frame into the shallow pond. The water was only about two inches deep, but it was enough for his light t-shirt to become see through. 

"You little-" He splashed you with the cool water and you squealed. You stood up and ran around the pond, avoiding his spray. 

"Come get me!", you giggled. Instead of running around the pond, he ran straight through it, kicking water on you. You turned to run but he caught you, wrapping his arms around your waist. 

"Got ya, cutie.", he said in your ear. You laid your head on his chest and looked up at him. His sparkling blue eyes were replaced by deep, dark ones. 

He pushed his hand past the waistband of your athletic shorts and into your panties. Your shorts were wet, but the look in his eyes was soaking your pussy. 

His finger rubbed at your clit until you were gasping and rolling your hips. After three times of asking him to finger you, he did. His thick fingers stretched your entrance in a delicious way. His calloused fingertips gave you a pleasure his cock couldn't, but that doesn't mean you don't crave it. 

Before you could ask-no, beg- him to fuck you, he was ordering you to come on his hand. 

"Come on, love. Let me see you come for me.", he rasped. 

And you did. Your walls clenched and your pussy trembled. Your mouth fell open and you threw your head back. Steve took this as an opportunity to explore your mouth with his tongue. 

Your steamy kiss was interrupted but a sharp gasp that you made when he "accidentally" bumped your sensitive clit when he removed his fingers from your underwear. 

Now you really needed a break.


End file.
